


Blood Bitch

by is_it_HI_or_Oops



Series: Fang-tastic Fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Dark Harry, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Human Louis, Humiliation, Killer Harry, Licking, Light Masochism, M/M, Manhandling, Mean Harry, Older Harry Styles, Possessive Harry, Praise Kink, Prince Harry Styles, Punishment, Sadism, Scared Louis, Scarification, Scenting, Servant Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Vampire Bites, Vampire Harry, Violence, Younger Louis, comes with the territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_it_HI_or_Oops/pseuds/is_it_HI_or_Oops
Summary: Harry Styles is notorious, amongst the people who live and work in his castle, as a heart quickening, terrifying, evil demon who preys upon the weak and abuses his power far too often. The servants know that if you look him in the eye you're certain to be his next snack, and that warrants a clear level of respect and fear that Harry thrives on. He loves hearing how their hearts race and breaths quicken when he enters the room. How they freeze for a moment before scurrying about to do their jobs as fast and neat as possible as to not upset him. Many things irritate the prince.___The fics in this series are unrelated to one another besides the link of vampire Larry themes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another vampire!harry fic. I wrote most of this a while ago, but just hadn't posted it yet, so here it is. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to discuss it with you after, so drop some comments leaving any thoughts.

The intimidating crimson liquid seeped into the melting snow. Twisting and dripping to form unfamiliar shapes. Freely flowing from it's newly deceased owner as she lay silent on the cold ground, still with wide, scared eyes and a horrified expression.

Kill. Kill. Kill.

Kill was all that was running through Harry's mind, and he loved it. He left his crouching position and stood while wiping the blood off his face with the inside of his cloak. He felt the rush calming and a content bubble shaping in his stomach when he looks down on the crippled body beneath him.

He knows it'd be best to go before anyone wakes up and sees what he's done in the village square, but it's so beautiful he can't bear to tear himself from the incriminating scene yet. 

Finally as the sun begins to appear Harry can't stay any longer. He knows people will soon be waking and starting their own days and he can't have them finding their prince hovering over a dead body. 

Harry Styles is notorious, amongst the people who live and work in his castle, as a heart quickening, terrifying, evil demon who preys upon the weak and abuses his power far too often. The servants know that if you look him in the eye you're certain to be his next snack, and that warrants a clear level of respect and fear that Harry thrives on. He loves hearing how their hearts race and breaths quicken when he enters the room. How they freeze for a moment before scurrying about to do their jobs as fast and neat as possible as to not upset him. Many things irritate the prince. 

He reaches the castle at the top of the eerie hill in mere seconds due to his incredible speed. He has even more improved abilities than most vampires because he's royalty and a born vampire, instead of merely bitten by some scum looking for a bit of refreshment, and he's a pure breed no less. He has many advantages and is well aware of it. His family has been running this kingdom for as long as there has been a kingdom to rule. 

He enters the fittingly named entrance hall and finds his father waiting for him with a slight displeased expression on his face. 

"How many times must I tell you Harry? If you want fresh blood you can choose someone from the dungeons to be a blood slave. You cannot however go out willy-nilly killing the townspeople," his father gives the words to his son like a slap on the wrist. They won't do any good and both men know this. 

"Alright father," Harry says the lie even if they both are aware it's untrue. Harry will sooner kill everyone in the castle than listen to his fathers number one rule of not killing the village people. 

"Oh no you don't," the Kings says deciding his warnings obviously aren't working and after 20 years of failing to get Harry to listen he will finally set some consequences. "If you don't stop hunting our citizens I will delay your coronation another 15 years," he threatens. He has been ruling for over two hundred years and he was going to pass the kingdom on to Harry in 8 months time rather than waiting till his own death. Because, as they are not currently at war, and being killed is the only way they die, never of old age. They do age as they are born vampires, but it's slower and can be paused indefinitely whenever the vampire wished. Harry currently has himself paused at twenty-three and has been for sixteen years. 

"No! Father," Harry groans, "you know I can't stand that stuff you serve in glasses at dinner like it's expensive wine," Harry speaks of the blood they pass off as fresh every night. Technically it is fresh, usually only drained that same day, but its nothing like drinking from the vein. 

"Then do what I said before and get a blood slave, but do not kill our people unprovoked. Do you understand son?" Harry bitterly nods, "good. Then you should be fine to inherit the throne in under a year," with that the king leaves his son to himself. 

Harry marches up the stairs and many hallways leading to his bedchambers. As he enters his room he sees the back of a servant making his bed. He thinks it's just a normal maid but then the servant turns and isn't a maid at all, but a male servant. Harry never would have guessed judging by the boy's small frame and soft featured wispy brown hair. He must not have noticed the trousers beneath the generic worker smock. 

When the boy sees Harry he gasps, freezes, and looks down not saying a word but waiting for any commands. Harry smiles at the worker’s obedience, this one clearly understands how things work around here even if Harry has never seen him before. 

"Continue," Harry says in his low nonchalant yet cold voice. Harry then moves to sit at his desk to look at some documents he's in charge of. 

"Yes, your majesty," the boy says and gratefully returns to work, very happy Harry didn't behead him like he thought he would considering how people in the castle speak of their prince. 

When the boy finishes he nervously looks to Harry and sees him engrossed in his work. He fears disturbing the temperamental prince, but he knows he isn't allowed to simply leave. 

"Do you need anything e-else, your majesty?" He curses his little stutter on the word else, he fears the man will punish him for the mistake. 

Harry slowly looks up at the servant across the room with dark, unimpressed green eyes. He thinks for a second and responds, "Yes, this book," he points to the large leather book beside him written about the first fifty years of his great great great grandfathers seven hundred year reign. "I need you to take it back to the Royal library. If you misplace it I will have your head," Harry informs like it's not a big deal at all. 

"Yes, sir," he nods and cautiously steps forward to get the book. As he gets closer Harry's senses pick up something they hadn't cared to notice before. He zooms over and stands before the servant boy, before he had even taken three steps. He would have shrieked at the princes sudden appearance in front of him had he not bit his tongue. 

The prince towers over him ominously and brings his large hand up to grab the boy's delicate jaw, forcing him to look up. "What's your name?" Harry's asks as calmly as he can. 

"Louis Tomlinson, your majesty," he says thanking the heavens he didn't stutter again despite the terror he feels. 

"Hmm," Harry hums as he leans forward, still grasping Louis' jaw, to put his head closer to the boys neck. He inhales deeply what his senses had regrettably neglected to notice upon first encounter. That being the delicious smell of the servant boy's blood "you smell delightful Mr. Tomlinson," Harry comments. He can hear Louis' frightened heart beating faster and his nervous breath catch. He smiles into the young boy's neck before licking a stripe up the side. Louis begins shaking in his fear but refuses to move much as he doesn't know how the prince would react. 

"What's wrong babe," Harry fake pouts, "you scared?" He teases into Louis' ear, making the boy quiver more, "there's no need, I just ate," then Harry is stepping out of the way as if nothing happened. Louis shakily walks over to grasp the heavy book in his small sweaty hands. 

"Is this all your majesty?" The servant boy whispers with his wide eyes trained on the ground. 

"No, you will be the one to bring my dinner tonight," the prince states, leaving no room for argument. Louis' throat practically closes at the command.

The prince had just eaten now, but he wants Louis, whom he says smells delightful, to bring his dinner. When he will be hungry. Louis gulps as he gives a courteous bow and a small, "As you wish, your highness," before fleeing the princes chamber as inconspicuously as he can. He shakes like a leaf on his entire walk to the library, gripping the book tightly in both dread for tonight and even more fear of what will become him if he were to drop the ancient text. 

 

Harry smirks at the sound of slow light steps approach his door to the accompaniment of erratic heavy breathing. After a moment he hears a hesitant knock on his chamber door.

"Your Highness, I have your dinner,” says the high lilting voice on the other side.

Harry let’s the silence sit for a minute, to let him squirms, then he says a simple, “enter,” and he doesn't need to shout to be heard as his voice naturally carries.  
As soon as the door is opened it's closed again, and the dark prince has the servant held against it. He takes the platter from the boy before he can drop it. Louis tries his hardest to not make a noise and in his stunned state it isn’t difficult. Harry wordlessly grabs the apple and leans closer before taking a big bite, fangs and all, from the crisp red flesh, drops of the juice lightly spraying Louis from the proximity.

It’s a power move, plain as day, but just because Louis knows this does not stop it from being affective. He shudders as Harry holds his gaze. Harry abruptly walks away puts the food on his personal dining table and sits facing away from the entrance and the small boy.  
Louis makes the detrimental mistake of assuming he would be permitted to leave now and twists the knob slowly behind his back as he hasn’t moved from where he was pressed. Alas just as he opens it the door is slammed shut once more and this time his front is pressed against it, the ostentatious knob digging into his right side.

“Did I dismiss you boy?” the vampire hisses in his ear.

“No your highness,” he whimpers with the fear clogging his throat.

“Then, I’m curious, Louis, what exactly were you about to do?” The way he says the boy's name is sickening. His cold hands curl around the human's wrists, holding tighter where he has them pinned high on the wooden door.

“I w-was about to leave, I was horribly mi-mistaken my lord, I humbly give you my apologies. I’m sorry I was being so foolish my liege, please forgive my complete incompetence,” Louis begs the prince knowing that he’s tortured and killed servants for less.

“Humph,” Harry scoffs at the boy's pleads. “You can live, but only cause you smell so sweet,” he says pressing closer and inhaling the hair at the back of his neck, “now come sit by me, I think I’ve decided what I want for dessert,” he demands and seals it like a promise with a harsh, but not skin piercing, nip to his neck.

Louis feels his terror spike as he hears the words and is lead over the table by his prince. He knows that the servants are always in danger of being subject to a vampire’s hunger, but he has never been bitten and Harry is the worst. He doubts it will be gentle. He doubts he'll live through it at all.

Louis is forced to sit, listen, and watch as the vampire eats his dinner with close precision and poise. 

Louis is relatively new to his job. He grew up in the village with a large family that was very poor. His father worked in the fields with many other men and his mother was a maid in the castle for her whole life. Louis joined her as soon as he was old enough to work (he was twelve and his job was to catch kitchen mice), but when his mother caught smallpox she got so sick she had to stop working. Now Louis does all he can to help her be comfortable with herbs that aren't sold cheap while still keeping his younger sisters fed. Now at just shy of seventeen he’s finally been moved to normal servant status, which pays barely anything, but is still marginally better than before. His new tasks are things like changing beds and cleaning, he’s not allowed to serve at parties or royal dinners yet though. 

As Harry bites into a large turkey leg he looks straight at Louis with a hunger that this meal isn’t sating. As he finishes he sips his water and carefully wipes his lips. He gets up without speaking and takes off his leather vest as he walks away. This leaves him in brown pants and a loose silky white shirt with the strings at the top undone. He removes the black ribbon from his hair and shakes it out before carefully laying it out on the vanity table next to his bed. He sees Louis through the mirror, watching him undress.

Louis marvels at how different he looks with so subtle changes. He still looks very beautiful in the scary way all vampires do, but not quite so put together, not so princely.

“Come here boy,” he commands as he turns back to see the boy standing up. Louis makes his way over to the man, knowing there is nothing he can do to stop this. He only hopes that if he is compliant that maybe Harry will leave him enough blood to be able to walk away from this.

When he reaches the Prince all he can do is stare at their feet awaiting the pain until Harry touches his face. He strokes the smooth skin before making the boy look up at him. His eyes are dark and the younger is trembling as the situation overtakes him.

Harry grabs the blue eyed boy's waist and lifts him to lay his back on the bed. He looks over the boy and slinks over him crawling with a predatory gaze and buries his nose in Louis’ chest then his slightly sweaty neck.

“Have you ever been bitten before, Louis?” he asks from where he is.

“No master,” the words come out breathy, and clearly scared, but more steady than one would think.

“Good,” Harry says as he brushes the longer hairs on Louis’ nape to the side and then he is extending his fangs even further and piercing them into the boy's soft unblemished skin.

“ahh-uh-hh!” Louis shudders out a screech at the initial feeling then he calms. The feeling is surprising because after the penetrating puncture of the vampire’s teeth it doesn’t feel so horrible. He would not describe the feeling as pleasant exactly, but it was more of an emptiness, a lack of feeling, numbness. His mind feels empty and he is the most calmed he’s ever been. He is frozen and pliant like a kitten who has been picked up by their scruff.

He was so tranquil that when Harry pulls out he startles as reality floods back into his scope. Then the pain returns and he sees a wild Prince Harry with his blood dripping down the man's face, and a once pure white shirt ruined with specks of crimson. He is not as delicate with blood as he was with the foods.

“You're my new blood bitch,” the man declares darkly before Louis passes out completely.

The next day Harry has a meeting with his father and many diplomats who come with information about their foreign relations. Which is mostly boring restatement of last month because nothing has changed on the peace front and it hasn’t for four years. After they all leave with their new orders from the king. Harry is ready to depart as well after the lengthy meeting, but his father holds him back.

“No one is dead today, does that mean you’ve done what I asked son?” The king inquires.

“Yes, I suppose, I’ve taken one of the servants for my uses,” Harry tells the man.

He sighs before responding, “I did say to take one of the prisoners did I not?” he says in a voice as exasperated as his can get, which isn’t much, but before Harry can speak he goes on, “it’s just as well if it stops you from killing the village people, but as they’re a servant and not a slave make sure to raise their pay and try not to kill all my servants in the process when there are more expendable lives in the dungeons.”

“Yes father, now if you will excuse me I have work to do,” he informs while getting up and giving a formal nod as he exits the room quickly.

Harry is in the royal garden sitting against a willow tree in the snow with a book in hand. This book was empty when he acquired it, but after only a couple years it is overflowing with words and verses and sketches. When he is writing in that book in this garden under the willow, it is the only time he feels even a little peaceful. His mother used to play with him in this garden when he was a boy. 

He sighs as he leans back and let’s his eyes drift shut. It’s been awhile since he was last here even if he does live less than 200 yards away. He opens to a new page and begins to mindlessly draw lines, soft ones that feather into curves. He hums a tune all his own as he drifts off in his mind. He can let his guard down here because all the servants and other castle residents know better than to bother him.

After minutes have passed in a distant mind frame he zeroes into his drawing and it looks like a young boy with soft hair and an innocent countenance. He snaps the book shut abruptly upon the image and scowls at the leather cover. There are little flakes of dried blood on the cover but he does nothing to remove them as he rises and stalks inside and up to his room.

When he arrives the room is empty. The boy must have left sometime this morning, it’s well past midday and he hasn't returned since he left for this morning's meeting. Nevertheless he can smell the human's scent, especially when he buries his head in his pillow where the boy had laid. It’s an addictive smell and he wants the servant boy back here already.

He needs him back. Harry buries his face in the pillow to chase the scent and quickly rises. In less than a second he is outside his room ordering the first servant he sees to find the young boy with the rich blood and soft skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Technically this is complete, but it does leave something to be wanted. If you think I should flesh this out with some more chapters or something let me know. However, I reserve the right to leave it as is.  
> Really though, I would love to read any comments you guys have, no matter how inconsequential you think they are. Let's have a chat :)
> 
> Edit: new chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it's been a while. But it's finally here! If you were waiting then sorry, I won't bore you with excuses (we all have lives, etc, etc...). Hope everyone is ready for some more vampire content, picking up pretty much where we left off. And I have decided to split this into two chapters and added smut in chapter three, so stay tuned for part three coming soon (subscribe if you want an update when it comes) and enjoy this in the meantime. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

When Louis awoke in the afternoon, he at first couldn't place his surroundings, but then he remembered last night. The blood. The Prince. His horrific behavior, and his beautiful and imposing stature. His long white canines that gleamed in the candle light.

And the peace. The calmness he felt when those teeth pierced his skin and the vampire took his blood for its own satisfaction.

Louis feels a grogginess as he sits up, pulls the blankets back, and swings his legs around to dangle over the edge of the prince's bed. He drags a heavy hand up to his neck to assess the damage. All he can feel are two little puncture wounds as if he had been given two shots with admittedly rather large needles, but Harry's teeth had been wider than any needle could be. It's surprising but Louis is pleased with the small wounds that seem to be healing quickly.

He feels enough strength to stand so he tries and finds success. He endeavors to find the exit and flee before the prince can return. He lugs the immense door open and stumbles away. The first place that comes to mind is the palace kitchen because he has spent so much time there and he knows the cooks and the servants that tend there.

He only passes maids on his trek through the palace, most barely even pausing to give him pitying looks. They seem far too used to this sort of thing. When he descends the stone steps to the kitchen his nose detects the familiar earthy smell of the hanging herbs and discarded potato skins. He sees a thin, but strong, woman with her brown and grey hair tied back in a bun and an eggshell apron over her dress chopping vegetables. He runs over to her recognizing Martha, his mother’s long-time friend, well. She is startled and jumps around to see who just latched onto her.

“Louis,” she says in astonishment, “what’s the matter child?” she asks as she notices his gaunt appearance and vacant eyes. She thinks he looks nearly traumatized as he clings to her for comfort. Martha has worked in the palace nearly her whole life and was already a woman of nearly thirty when Johannah come looking for work and the older woman took her under her wing. They became best friends and she has always been like a second mother for Louis and his sisters, especially because she never had any of her own children to give her love to. She just hugs him tightly while he stays silent and shaky, after a minute she pulls back again to look at him and that’s when she sees the mark. It is small, but still very visible and certainly recognizable.

“Oh darling,” she sighs and gives him a remorseful gaze. She doesn’t ask who, when, where, why, how, she just pulls him into another hug. Louis comes back to himself a little, from his state of shock, when a couple tears falls down his cheeks.

“It was the prince, Marth, he did it. I was assigned to clean his room yesterday and…and….” He can’t finish. He doesn’t know what to say or how to explain, but Martha doesn’t need any more explanation to get the gist. The fact that Louis is still alive right now, in and of itself, is remarkable.

“Louis, listen to me,” the woman says taking Louis by his shoulders and forcing him to meet her eyes, “all vampires can be ruthless, but the prince is exceptionally heartless. You must run, don’t go to the village because they can find you there. You must run and hide in the forest. Keep the trail within your sight, but don’t walk on it, go west, and don’t stop. Can you do that sweetie?” she asks earnestly.

“Yes,” he agrees. She grabs a satchel from under the table and Louis can hear a few coins clanking inside.

“You’ll need this for when you arrive in the next village,” she explains as she hands him the satchel and immediately Martha is leading Louis through the back door out of the kitchen.

“I love you, Louis. You must hasten.”

“I love you,” he says and with fear blurring his cobalt eyes, he runs.

 

“What do you mean he’s vanished?” The prince yells at the guards he had sent to find his human after the servants had failed to find the boy. Now he has the whole castle in a fuss as they try to appease the volatile royal. His father had prisoners brought to him in an attempt to calm him, but after he’s drained them all he is still seething and no more appeased than a rabid dog. 

“I will drain the whole village if he isn’t brought to me!” he shouts when his father suggests, indifferently, that he simply find a different blood source. Harry staunchly rejects the notion. He just found one that he likes, and he will not let it slip away that easily.

“Fine, if all of you are so incompetent, I will go find him myself,” Harry declares before zooming out of the entrance hall.

 

Louis’ legs hurt. He has been walking for hours in the rough terrain, as he must avoid the beaten path. 

Dusk has already set in when he starts cramping up, but he tries to suffer through the pain because he never knows when a vampire is near, they are virtually silent when hunting, so the prey won’t hear them coming until it’s too late. Louis isn’t even sure if they are looking for him. Maybe the prince had forgotten all about him and his running and hiding were all foolishly self-important endeavors, but Martha hadn’t seen it that way and he trusts her judgement in these matters more than his own young mind’s.

Just as Louis releases a tiny groan at the pain in his legs a voice also breaks the silence.

“I can still smell you Mon Cherie, you cannot hide all that sweet flavor from me. And if smell weren’t enough I can hear you too. Your heart pounds, lovely, are you pumping all that fresh blood for me? And your little stuttering breaths, they are so precious, won’t you come breath air into my lungs Cherie,” Louis tries to catch his breath, making the prince’s statement true, unfortunately. How did he track the boy here? Louis thought he could keep himself concealed. He quickly crouches under the nearby hallow of a large bush, hoping, vainly, that this camouflaging foliage would make any difference, “Are you going to come out like a good boy, or will you make me drag you out? You have already caused so much trouble today, why don’t you help yourself a bit by coming out on your own?” the prince’s voice is teasing, but cold, and Louis wants to scream no, he won’t go to that monster, but even his vocal cords seem frozen with terror.

“I gave you your chance,” the vampire says menacingly before taking the main stock of the bush Louis is hiding in, with one hand, and tearing it, roots and all, from the ground. Louis shrieks as the silhouette of Harry appears above him. He can feel his body physically shaking.

“Aw, Cherie, don’t be so scared. If you obey me and become my blood source, I’ll take care of you and your family. You wouldn’t want to disappoint your poor sick mother, would you?” he coaxes as he takes the small human boy into his arms, “I met them today you know, as I was searching for you. They are such nice people, wouldn’t want something tragic to happen to them would you, Cherie?” he says this all in such a mock sweet way that the implication does not miss Louis’ notice. He can either become the prince’s “blood bitch”, as Harry so eloquently coined it yesterday, or something horrible will happen to his family. All he can do is whimper and nod into the vampire’s chest.

“Good boy,” he feels whispered in his ear, not quite as patronizing as before, but far from endearing or genuine. All Louis can do as Harry walks back through the forest with him in his arms, is close his eyes and pretend he is elsewhere. Then a dangerous thought flashes through his mind.

Harry’s arms are kind of comfortable.

 

Soon Louis finds himself in a new routine. He still does some of his former duties, but now he is solely the prince’s servant. Every night he brings Harry his dinner and every time he also brings his own, as the prince demands they eat together, but he is not freed after this deed. He is instructed to remove his shirt and lay on the bed. Then much like the first night he watches as Harry takes his hair down, removes his more formal attire, and unbuttons most of his undershirt. Then he is extending his canines for their true purpose as he scans Louis’ torso for a new place to extract that sweet crimson nectar from. When he finds purchase he bites down quickly as Louis steels himself for the quick pain before the bliss. The bites seem to feel better each time Harry gives them, which can be up to three times daily, taking varying amounts. Harry is unaccustomed to leaving his victims alive and it is a challenge for him to stop before the human loses consciousness, but he is making progress. The boy is still breathing so Harry thinks he is showing enormous restraint.  
Since Louis passes out every time after Harry finishes, he has been sleeping in the prince’s bed with said prince. This means he has not been home lately, but Martha informs him that the prince kept to his agreement and his family is provided with food and his mother had proper medical care and remedies. This is a relief, but Louis fights himself to not feel too thankful to the prince. The price, after all, was his own freedom.

“Cherie, I need you to fetch me something,” Harry calls from his desk where he has been immersed in some work all day. Louis looks up from where he is sitting on a sofa near the wardrobe folding and hanging Harry’s clothes. 

“What is it you require, my lord?” Louis asks as he stands and walks to Harry’s side.

“My inkwell is almost empty, I need you to get me another.”

Louis looks to the indicated emptying inkwell, and admits it is sparse. “Right away, my lord.” He hurries down the halls not wishing to see what happens if he is not back before the vampire has run out of ink.

 

Louis hesitantly opens the doors to Harry’s chambers when he returns with the new ink, but it would seem the vampire has disappeared. He shrugs it off and takes the jar in his hand to place it on the desk. It had formerly been covered in papers, he was sure, but all that had vanished with the desk’s owner and all that remained was an inconspicuous leather notebook and some spare parchment. As he sets the inkwell down he is compelled to open the notebook. He knows it is probably a horrible idea, but Harry was obviously drawn away somewhere unexpectedly, so surely, he’d be gone long enough for Louis to peek inside quickly.

He takes a chance and flips it open as he sits at the grand workstation. The first pages are just notes about innocuous things, then he finds some poems and he skims through those as best he can, with a very limited ability to read. Next to some of the writing little illustrations start to appear, then later there are some whole pages dedicated to sketches. The next time he flips the page he is stunned.

It is a sketch of him. Perhaps more basic than some of the others, but still recognizable enough. His fingers reach out and trace the delicate lines of his illustrated counterpart’s fringe, and their nose, and lips. He can’t believe Harry would draw him like this, it just doesn’t fit, but as he longingly turns the page again he sees another drawing of him. This one is more detailed, it’s of him sleeping with the covers wrapped around him and a dainty hand curled around the pillow. It’s an exquisite likeness, and it wouldn’t be unreasonable to assume he had modeled live for this one. There were certainly enough times that he was unconscious around Harry where he could have drawn him. He supposes it was foolish to think that the Prince always went to sleep right after feeding from him, just because Louis was out for the night didn’t mean they both were.

He continues to flip through the book and is confounded to find quite a few pictures of him. He is still looking at them when a voice breaks the silence.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Your highness,’’ Louis gasps as he jumps out of the chair quickly and pushes it in as if he could pretend he had never sat there, “My sincerest apologies…I…I was just putting your new ink down,” Louis tries in vain to excuse as he gestures back at the black liquid as if to demonstrate the validity of his blatant lie. Then, giving up, he simply clasps his hands behind his back. He turns to see Harry perched near the door with a hostile expression coloring his face.

“It is rude to snoop, don’t you agree?” the prince inquires. His countenance perhaps the most menacing that the servant had yet seen, which he had thought to be an impossibility. It was decidedly not so.

“Yes, my lord,” Louis assents, filled with not only fear, but shame at this reprimand.

“Go to the bed. Stand facing the wall,” Harry commands darkly. Louis complies easily and stands by the bed. As several minutes seem to pass, he gets curious and chances a look back to see where the vampire has gone, but as soon as his neck so much as twitches a centimeter to the right he is ordered to be still. After some more time creeps by in dread Louis finally feels the prince’s body press against his back. He feels a hand as cool and strong as stone come to press on his chin, tilting his head to the left and exposing the heated column of his most vulnerable flesh. Already littered with bites that Harry has used on multiple occasions he searches for a new space. It always hurts a little more when his fangs penetrate the virgin skin than the sections that are well used. He finds an area just above the side of Louis’ collarbone and noses at it to take in the deep scent of the red rivers running under the surface. The blood races to the spot in a suicidal anticipation of Harry’s fangs. Louis’ blood wants to be taken. It’s grown so used to being drunk that it craves the sensation now, and Louis can admit to himself that he does too. He wants it. He can’t pinpoint the moment that he began to desire this, but with the burning heat building in his pulse he can’t deny that he does. 

But instead of being punctured right away he feels a light pressing of lips against his heated skin. He gasps softly, but doesn’t dare to speak as the prince continues to shower his neck in gentle, reverent kisses.

“Did you like my drawings?” Harry murmurs into his scarred flesh. He lets his unnecessary breaths chill Louis’ skin. The tantalizing sensation fills the human with pleasant shivers.

“Y-yes, your highness,” Louis squirms a bit as Harry trails his lips up the side of his neck and into his hair while inhaling deeply. His grip intensifies to still the younger boy.

“Good. You pose so well for them,” he compliments as his movements continue, “with the way you look in my bed, with my marks covering you, it’s hard not to want to capture it,” he confesses as he consolidates Louis’ wrists to his left grip and his right hand freely roams the boy’s waist. He untucks the human’s shirt and lets his hand slip under and up. He ghosts across his stomach, causing Louis’ skin to prickle in sensitivity to the electrifying touch.

“You like seeing yourself so pretty and vulnerable in my chambers. I could do anything I want with you and no one could do a thing, but you like that don’t you? You like me moving you how I want, giving you orders. You like when I’m so upset that I just grab you and drink my fill, hmm?”

Louis is on fire with embarrassment and he can’t help his pitiful whines. He doesn’t want to admit it, but the prince is right. He does like how Harry takes control. How he uses him. At first, he found it terrifying, but it gives him a thrill that he has come to savor.

“That’s what I thought. You pretend you don’t like this; however, you forget Cherie, that I can hear your heartbeat. I have heard fear more times than I can remember – every time I kill, I hear it - and this is not what fear sounds like,” he starts tapping his fingers on Louis’ side in a familiar rhythm that mimics the heart beating inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you wanna see how this scene unfolds then stay tuned for chapter three ;)  
> Throw me a comment if you got opinions, I'd love to hear them


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me over half a year to post chapter two, but here I am, barely over 24 hours later posting chapter three. What can I say, I'm inspired. In all seriousness though I am so happy I finally finished this, it was really fun to do. Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, and/or give kudos. It is all appreciated.   
> Now enjoy the final chapter :)

Before Louis knew what was happening, Harry had pushed him down onto the bed that Louis had made that morning. Louis lays there catching his breath as he stares up at the ceiling. Soon Harry is in his sightline, looming over him with a predatory glint in his eyes, but this time it’s different. Instead of looking at Louis like something to drink, he looks at him like something to eat, if that even makes any logical sense. Louis feels himself harden at his gaze.

Louis feels like the boy in Harry’s sketches. Sprawled out amongst the sheets with his shirt coming undone. He feels desirable. He is filled with the crazy notion that the prince desires him. Wants him for more than his blood. 

It can’t be right. He’s always known the heir to the throne to be heartless and cruel. To be wicked in every way. 

Suddenly there is a body covering him and pressing him down into the forgiving mattress. 

“I can tell you are thinking about it,” Harry whispers into his ear, “thinking about being taken in a new way by your master.” And god, Louis starts to want it so bad. It is like Harry’s words put charms on him. He is pliant and ready to comply to the vampire’s every wish.

“Well, are you?” the older man persists.

Louis doesn’t know how the words will come out as he forces himself to speak through a moan because Harry choose that moment to start sucking on his upper peck like a leech, “Yes, I am master,” he stutters out. “I want to do what you tell me to, I am yours,” he says, surprising even himself with the honesty in his voice.

“Hmm. You are, aren’t you? Mine to do whatever I want to,” he muses as he mouths halfheartedly at the boy’s chest, feigning indifference so well that Louis nearly misses the pride in the prince’s voice. It gives him a pleasant sensation under his skin.

Harry’s hands go down and relieve Louis of his trousers without a word and the human hardly protests at the action. His eyes shut as the long fingers dig into each plump cheek of his ass.

“It feels even better than it looks,” Harry comments casually as he continues to knead. Louis’ hips lift to give him more room to grope the sensitive area. “Such an accommodating little boy, such a good little bitch,” Harry teases bitingly. “Do you want to feel me bite here too? I bet you’d love that wouldn’t you? My fangs piercing this unmarred flesh and claiming it as mine?” Louis whimpers out a little ‘yes’ in his building arousal. “You want to feel your delicious blood rush all over your body as I mark you everywhere. Everyone will know who you belong to. They will see what a fangwhore you are for your master. It won’t be much of a stretch for them to figure out how much of a whore you are for my cock too,” he states darkly. They have never done this, but he can already read the servant like a book.

Soon his fingers slip into the crevasse and graze over the clenching hole. He rubs over it for a while and his lips descend to Louis’, actually connecting in a kiss for the first time. It is intense and consuming, and Louis can’t ever get enough. Slowly he feels the vampire start to open him up, his fingers coated in some sort of salve to lubricate the entrance.

Harry grabs him around the waist and flips him so that his face is smothered into the pillows. He feels his shirt finally being removed all the way but can’t focus on that before his ass is filled again with three fingers stretching him wider.

“I want to feel this warm ass around my dick, but I need some blood to do that. You wanna give me some Cherie?” Harry inquires. Louis hadn’t really thought about the logistics of vampire boners, but he supposes that, that makes sense.

“Yes, bite me Harry,” he begs. Then fingers thread through his hair and pull his head back roughly. He moans at the demanding treatment.

“What did you just call me?” And then Louis realizes his little mistake, he has never called the prince by his name. Truthfully Harry loved the way that his name sounded being moaned out in Louis’ voice - just begging to be bitten – but that doesn’t change the fact that he can’t tolerate the presumptuous behavior.

“I’m sorry, master. Please take my blood as my apologies,” Louis says hoping to distract the vampire from his disrespect, he knows for a fact that the sadistic prince has killed for less. This reminder jars him back into his body and he can’t understand how all of this unfolded, but he can’t say he wants it to stop. Harry is a ruthless killer, a vampire. And the prince no less! There are very few universes where this turns out well. He can only hope that he is in one of them.

Harry hums in consideration, “I don’t know, I was going to do that anyway, so I I’m not sure if I see how that could be an apology. I think you should do something else for me to show how sorry you are.”

“What? M-my lord?” 

“I think you need a punishment to prove how sorry you are for disrespecting me like that. Don’t you agree that you need to be punished for your callousness?” Harry asks, not really caring what the boy says. The idea of punishing him is too tempting, and he’ll do it either way.

“Yes, sir, I deserve it, I’m sorry,” Louis whines and the tight grip in his hair is released and the fingers in his hole slip out. He feels Harry move to sit on the side of the bed and before Louis’ mind can form any words he is being ordered to lie over the prince’s lap.

He positions himself on Harry’s still clothed thighs. The cold hands slide over the space and then he feels a smack resonate throughout the chamber and a burning on his left cheek. He gasps at the sensation as he is pelted with a following litany of spanks.

“You have so many options, darling, and yet you still manage to disrespect me by having the audacity to call your prince by his first name.”

“I’m sorry your highness,” Louis laments as he is spanked harshly. He knows Harry is only using a fraction of his supernatural strength, but it stings all the same.

“That’s an acceptable title Cherie. What else can you call me?” he asks as he spanks Louis harder than before, enjoying the view of his juicy blood rushing to his ass and coloring it a beautiful red.

“Sir!” he screeches out.

“Mhmm, what else?”

“M-my, my lord,” the panting human gets wheezes through his bitten lips. 

“Good boy,” he praises, taking a moment to stroke his spine like a pet before hitting his abused bum again, “I know you know more.”

“Master.” 

“More.” Smack. 

“My prince.”

“Again.” Smack. 

“My-my liege.”

Smack. 

“See, you know so many more respectful way of addressing me, good little boy,” he soothes, “which makes it all the more confusing that you would call me by my name when I have not given you permission to do so,” he scolds again as he rubs over the forming welts that his hands created, but he doesn’t spank the boy again, “Or do you not think I deserve your respect?”

“I’m sorry master, I won’t do it again. Please can my punishment be over now,” Louis cries out as the tears stick to his cheeks.

“Yes baby, you’ve been good. I still want my blood, you’ve made me wait too long because you had to learn a lesson,” he reprimands lightly as he lays Louis back on his stomach. 

He crawls back around and positions himself between the blue-eyed boy’s legs instead of up by his neck. He suddenly dips down and lick Louis’ ass cheek before unceremoniously sinking his teeth in. He has become impatient being teased by the human’s red beaten ass and just wants to drink the blood from the warm flesh.

Louis arches his hips up even more as he releases a loud moan of pleasure. The feeling of being bitten only hurts for the first second and then all he feels is the overwhelming sensation of hot blood racing through his veins and into Harry’s waiting mouth, ready to suck up all the liquid he can. He likes it just as much as when Harry’s bites his neck, maybe more because of his arousal and how sensitive the area is after his punishment. 

“You make me so hard baby,” Harry moans as he rubs his cock against the human’s leg to demonstrate how big and hard he’s gotten. “And not just because you give me blood,” he confesses, “It’s your little hot body too, your smooth skin that I get to scar up and claim with my marks. Do you like your new mark on you pretty, fat ass? So big and round, I just want to sink my teeth in it all the time.”

“Yes, sir. I love when you bite my bum,” Louis agrees.

“Well that’s good Cherie,” He leans down to whisper directly into the boy’s ear, “because I will be biting you everywhere. I will mark you so good that everyone will know that your mine. My blood bitch. My lover. My needy fangwhore. My sweet little human pet,” he enunciates each term with another kiss on the back of his neck. Louis feels one of Harry’s hands sneak back down to his ass and two of his fingers reenter before adding the third one again. 

“Your so pliant and obedient for me now. You’d never try and disobey me, you’d never run away from me again. Because now you’re mine and you know it, don’t you?”

Harry removes his fingers and wipes them on his dick to slick himself up a bit. Then he rubs his head against Louis’ entrance before sliding in and pushing the breath out from the human’s lungs in the process. Louis buries his head in the pillows to muffle his groans. Harry doesn’t seem to notice as he starts thrusting immediately. It is so rough and hot, and Louis had never guessed how much he would like this treatment, but as it is, he can already feel his precum bubbling from his tip. 

“You like that vampire cock Cherie? It’s filled up so good with your blood. Pounding into you harder than your fragile little human body should be able to take. But you take it so good, you are so good for me. So good for your master,” Harry rambles as he thrusts unforgivingly into the small boy’s hole. Louis barely understands what is being said to him, but he likes it. Hearing the prince’s deep rumbling voice tell him that he is good makes him feel warm inside.

Soon Harry’s pace quickens, and he is getting closer and closer to bliss. He pulls out and flips the hazy eyed boy’s lithe body so that they are facing one another. With no time wasted he dives back in and reaches his former pace. The human’s face looks gorgeous like this. His eyes are barely open, and his face is slack with pleasure. His limbs rest haphazardly at his sides and his hands fist the sheets for purchase. Harry raises Louis’ legs to get a better angle and the boy’s moaning increases in conjunction. Harry can’t hold back from leaning down and sucking on one of his nipples, lightly biting the surrounding surface; just drawing up little pinpricks of the crimson liquid. The boy’s cock dribbles at the jolt of pain and Harry is enamored at the sight of Louis’ bodily reactions to his bites. He can tell his orgasm is building up and it feels with in reach now, like any second he could burst inside the human’s hot tight ass. 

“Are you close baby? I can feel you clenching so nice. You like this dick fucking you. You’re gonna take it all the time now that I know how good you feel. Every night after I take your blood, I’m going to take this pretty ass too.”  
Louis cries out as he comes hot over his tummy where his little spent cock lays untouched. Harry can’t take seeing the boy’s blissed out face, and he is soon coming too, deep inside the human’s hole. He’ll be dripping for days with all the cum Harry gives him. He flops on top of Louis like all the strength has been sucked out of him (it hasn’t really, it takes a lot more to make a vampire tired). He can’t help himself when he bites Louis’ neck and sucks idly, more for the feeling of teeth in flesh, of ownership, than because of hunger. Louis keens at the feeling of it added on to all the intense stimuli he has just experienced. It throws his exhaustion over the edge and he finally passes out under the prince. He doesn’t feel it as Harry slides out of him and crawls down to clean Louis’ cum off of his stomach with his tongue. He laps it up savoring the flavor. It’s not the same as blood, but it still tastes like Louis, so he relishes licking it all off until the boy is clean.

 

The next morning Harry walks into the throne room to meet with his father. He regrets having to leave the sleeping human, but he has duties. Still, he vows he will make this as short as possible. When he enters the room, it is void of any dignitaries. The only one there is his father sitting comfortably in his bejeweled golden and velvet throne, it looks as though the king has been waiting for him.

“My son,” he greets while giving nothing away.

“Father,” Harry respond curiously. His father is sitting calmly in his throne, but his mood seems agreeable. 

“Harry, I can’t help but notice that you took my advice and have kept one blood source for the past few months. Indeed, there hasn’t been one unexplained mauling in the village since you took that servant boy for your uses,” he seems a little too pleased that it was his idea and Harry is too big of a person to point out that his father had suggested he take a prisoner and Louis is a servant. He is also too big of a person to tell his father that he didn’t take Louis because of his advice, but because he wanted the little human’s blood and he would have regardless of anything his father said.

Actually, in no way is Harry too big of a person to wipe that smug look off the king’s face, but more he doesn’t say anything so as not to prolong this meeting. Another thing he could point out to his father is that though he hasn’t exterminated a single townsperson lately, he hasn’t stopped killing the more irritating and disobedient servants; he has just stopped drinking their blood when he does, but that is neither here nor there.

“Your point,” Harry snaps after his father has been silent for far too long of a pause.

“My point,” says the king dryly, “is that you have been more responsible in the past few months, and have met my conditions,” Harry still hasn’t caught on to his meaning, which must be obvious because the his father sighs deeply before continuing, “meaning that your coronation will precede as planned and in about four months’ time you will be king.”

Oh. Harry had nearly forgotten that it was so close. He hadn’t given his coronation much thought since that day that his father and him fought about it last. Or more accurately, the day he met Louis. Now he is elated at the prospect.

“I have made arrangements to move myself to the summer palace half a year after you have taken over so that I can see you have everything under control first,” he explains.

“I suppose that is reasonable enough,” Harry accommodates. Honestly, he had expected his father to stay even longer than that, but he is not to sad put some real distance between them for the first time in all his years of life.

“Yes. And you’ll want to start looking for a queen to rule with you, the people won’t respect a bachelor king for very long,” Desmond explains. 

“I already have someone,” Harry declares.

His father seems shocked, which is somewhat expected, “Really? Who, may I ask, is this person?”

“Louis,” the prince says simply.

“Louis?” his father is confused for a minute, “you don’t mean that servant you keep, in you room like a caged animal, to drink blood from,” The king blatantly does not approve of the idea.

“Yes, that is who I mean,” Harry tells him, unmoved by the disapproval.

“You can’t marry a servant. A human no less,” his voice holds a disgust for humans that Harry had never experienced. It appears that his father is an advocate of humans up until his son suddenly wants to marry one.

“If him being human is the problem then that is easily fixable,” Harry reminds the older vampire with a bored tone.

“Well yes, but then what? Will you go back to draining everything in sight?”

Harry has to think about it because he hadn’t really considered any repercussions when he said it. He decides that, though it would be sad to lose the boy’s delicious flavor, he quite prefers the image of him and Louis together in a hundred years’ time. Youthful and ruling. Sharing some human’s warm life source for dinner and then taking Louis over their grand dining table immediately following, not caring what the servants saw as they dragged the corpse away from the couple engaged in passionate exchanges.

“No, I think I’ve moved on from my rebellions. The villagers, at least, will be safe from me,” Harry says sincerely. Though he can’t vouch for the safety of any prisoners, in fact he might have to enforce more laws if they want enough fresh blood to soothe his hunger.

“Alright,” his father concedes, however warily, and Harry leaves the throne room in satisfaction.

 

When he gets back to his chambers Louis is still sleeping, tangled up in the sheets like some dirty painting that teases you. Harry lies on his side next to the boy and gazes down at him possessively. Yes, he quite likes the idea of keeping this small boy with him, forever. Though he’ll savor the next few years with the human boy before he turns him and loses his delicious blood. He strokes the boy’s arm lightly as he stirs from his long sleep.

“Hmm,” he moans groggily before his eyes open wider, “wh-what,” he seems fairly out of it for a minute before he turns and sees Harry’s fully illuminated face watching him rouse, “What time is it?” he seems to realize for the first time how light it is through the lace curtains, “Oh no, I’m sorry my-my liege,” he scrambles out of bed and Harry just stays watching he amusedly as he fumbles to keep the sheet around him when he discerns that he is still completely unclothed. “I’m sorry it’s so late your highness, have you had breakfast already, I can go fetch it now, unless you want blood instead,” Louis does his best to appease the vampire, but in his hurry, he hasn’t noticed that he isn’t even upset with him.

“Louis,” Harry cut through his ramblings when he gets bored of them.

“Yes?” the fumbling boy asks, meeting those vivid green eyes for the first time that morning, or possibly ever because he feels he would have remembered how mesmerizing that they are.

“Come back to bed,” he commands softly.

“Okay,” Louis says, and he glides back to the bed in a daze.

“Do you remember last night?”

“Yes,” Louis says after a minute as a flush rushes to his cheeks and he can’t look the prince in the eyes anymore. He remembers the feeling of being positioned by strong hands. He remembers the stinging smacks to his bum. He remembers all of Harry’s filthy words and how true they were. He feels himself getting hot at the memory.

“Yeah, I can see how you’re remembering right now. Do you like thinking about what we did baby?” Louis just nods, looking at the ceiling now, “I bet you’d like to do that again, I bet you want your prince to fuck you all the time. Isn’t that right Cherie?” Harry ask, tilting Louis’ face to meet his eyes.

“Yes,” Louis breathes out.

“Well we can, we can have each other forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, or you can just comment saying any random shit you want, if you are so inclined, I'm not picky.  
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
